1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rack outside a vehicle, more particularly to a roof rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional positioning device of vehicle roof rack is provided to be installed on a roof of a vehicle to position rods, and baggage such as a bicycle is able to be positioned on the rods, as disclosed in patent TW M394933. However, due to the structural limitation, this kind of positioning device can only be employed on a vehicle in a single size. Thus, the positioning device is difficult to be installed on a vehicle in an unsuitable size.
To solve the problem mentioned above, a positioning device which is able to fit to vehicles in different sizes is disclosed in patent TW 435382. However, the positioning device forms a slot to adjusting, and the slot reduces the fixation strength. Thus, undesired sliding or slipping becomes another problem.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.